


the love we think we deserve

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Prompto knows the answer, but can't help but ask the question anyway.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	the love we think we deserve

**Author's Note:**

> For the fandomweekly prompt "moment of truth".

"You don't... love me, do you?"

Ardyn's first instinct was to laugh - although he managed to catch himself in time, his reaction reduced down to a quickened breath that could have been passed off as anything. Prompto didn't look at him while voicing the question, but did risk darting his eyes in Ardyn's direction, just for a moment, on receiving no answer. Nobody who asked a question like that wanted to hear it fall to silence, Ardyn knew that much; he leant forward against the railing, looking out towards the barely-moving waters of Altissia beyond, enjoying the moment. Prompto had already couched his words in negativity to begin with, as if steeling himself for an expected answer - but the truth, still, would be too much. It would have been easy to give a straightforward answer, _of course_ (to indulge) or _of course not_ (to spurn), but nothing about this was straightforward. (Ardyn suspected that that was why Prompto would ask such a question to begin with.)

They met infrequently. Not often enough for any kind of regularity, but just enough to keep Prompto on his toes for the next encounter - or at least, that was Ardyn's intention. Ardyn had heard the whispered words of those traveling companions of his - the Prince, his protectors, and here - _a normal citizen of Insomnia, as could have been found anywhere across the city._

_But you're not, though, are you...?_

and Ardyn would find himself the target of suspicious glares and _he always seems to know where we are, how does he keep turning up like this--?_ but, crucially, had cheerfully given them little reason to actively resent his presence, and thus, this continued. One thing that led to another, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if it _could_ ever have been some simple looks-based attraction, or spark of chemistry, or something - as some part of Prompto seemed to want to hope for - based on _love_ , of all things. Something aside from the Prince, aside from their journey. Aside from everyone and everything. Something private, just for _them_. Exaggerating a scandalized tone, _what would that Prince of yours think...?_ A smile. _He doesn't need to know._ A stroke of his arm. _They don't need to know._ A stroke of his cheek. _You're allowed your secrets, Prompto._

It seemed quite obvious just how much Prompto's inexperience clashed with his apparent desires to be somebody who was completely comfortable with such an arrangement - asking questions like _that_ said as much. Having left enough of a space that Ardyn could practically see Prompto's mind racing to provide a deflective follow-up, he then turned to face him, head leant against his fist, smiling his gentlest of smiles.

"Would you like me to?"

 _Answer a question with a question. Give him what he thinks he wants. Hold his balance while continually wrong-footing him._ It was an entertainment, if nothing else. A bookmark for the future with a little interest for the present. Ardyn was sure, too, that Prompto would delight in the concept of being of use to anybody, but Ardyn kept that card close to his chest, still. _Not yet, Prompto. Not yet._

"... That's a 'no', then."

A surprisingly bold answer, one that caused Ardyn's smile to deepen. Always eager to please, Prompto showed little else than deference - but there would be those moments, few and far between, of something sharp and distant that Ardyn couldn't help but want to coax to the surface. No challenge without resistance; even if he'd chosen to say _of course I love you_ , Ardyn knew Prompto wouldn't have believed it. _You're perceptive, if nothing else. A little too trusting for that to be useful for you, but perceptive all the same._ To say _I love you_ would have been a valid route, an experiment with different results, but would have lacked moments like _these_ \- Prompto's barriers lowered and raised in an instant, something that could even have been resentment in his eyes - moments, there, that made Prompto _intriguing_. It was difficult to spin into a compliment, but Ardyn found a great many things of the world so dull as to be meaningless. Prompto, at least, was not one of those things.

"Come now, don't be so dismissive. I only mean to suggest that the relationships between people can be quite complex... or quite simple, depending." He reached over to brush a lock of Prompto's hair behind his ear. "It would be easy to do so, you know. Love you, I mean. You're quite charming." (As expected, Prompto didn't seem convinced, but gave no immediate response in return.) "I could turn the question back to you, too. Do you love me, Prompto? Could it be... are you _in_ love with me...?"

"I--..."

"Please, don't feel the need to give me your answer right away. I won't be offended by your hesitation, I promise. It's a difficult question to answer, isn't it? One that requires some consideration. Of course, Altissia is quite the place to consider it - and you're here in pursuit of the Oracle, are you not? Why, there's surely no better place for a prince and princess to reunite. Almost as if it were fated...! You must be delighted for them."

"R-right...!"

"And should it be, too, that you are in love, or not, as the case may be... the world holds space for all kinds of relationships. You needn't force yourself into a feeling that isn't true for the sake of how you think a relationship ought to be. Of course, were you to discover that answer within yourself... I would be flattered. After all, it's a wonderful thing, don't you think? To be in love?" (Again, hesitation held Prompto's tongue.) "You can tell me in time how you feel, if, indeed, you do come to any conclusion. Before then, though?... The Oracle awaits."

(And before then: time spent together, alone, away from the Prince and his retinue - or any other prying eyes - with time enough for any decision to brush away what uncertain thoughts might remain.)


End file.
